


Split-second Realization

by LectorDominion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Friendship, M/M, Realization, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's... brilliant." Aomine knew he is special, but he only realized how special when the thought practically rammed itself onto his brain without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine obviously. 
> 
> Warning: Slash! Don't like? Then don't read. You've been warned.

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Split-second** **Realization**

It happened in an instant.

Without warning, it dropped on him like rain, continuously pouring and not even stopping for a second. He cannot breathe. It felt like his breath is being slowly stolen while his heart continued to beat hard and loud that he can practically hear it. His eyes went wide and then blinking rapidly as his mind slowly tried to adapt to the realisation that had practically rammed itself onto his brain.

His passion in basketball and his fierce play had managed to capture his curiosity and with it, his attention. And that was the start he was just realizing it now. Without knowing it, he was already caught in his pace, already swayed in his play.

His potential is absolute it left him mind-boggled. His form is brilliant and captivating. The way he played never managed to bore him.

Knowing him a bit more outside of basketball enthralled him. His quite slow on the uptake brain made him unable to stay away in fear of being unable to see it again. His embarrassed reactions while angrily shouting at him to cover it up is endearing. The way he challenges him in every single game despite the fact that he loses made him lose his composure. The single-minded determination to win against him, the never-ending passion, his obvious love for basketball, all of it made him gravitate to him.

It was like he was gravity itself, pulling him in without effort.

Even his mere presence seemed to bright his dreary and boring day.

As he stared at the red-haired man who is now grinning at him in a challenging way, his sweat slowly dripping from his face, travelling down to his neck and finally being soaked by the t-shirt he wore, his eyes still having that passionate fire while he looked at him and the way his face lightened up as he held the orange ball in his hand, he cannot help but be hyper-aware of his discovery.

_He's... brilliant_ , he thought in a daze.

"Come on Ahomine! I haven't beaten you yet!" the red-haired man said with that challenging look directly thrown at him. He threw the ball to him but he, still in shock didn't move to take it. He just stood up there looking at the man in disbelief.

"Aomine?" the man asked confusedly. He looked at him worriedly and he had the sudden urge to reassure the man that everything is okay just to wipe that look from his face.

And that thought made him feel his shock rose a bit more.

Yup, it's official.

Aomine Daiki is in love with Kagami Taiga.

*

*

*


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's... brilliant." Aomine knew he is special, but he only realized how special when the thought practically rammed itself onto his brain without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support. As requested, I decided to add another chapter. I'm still uncertain how long this will take and when I am going to update next so sorry about that.
> 
> Still, enjoy!!

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Split-second Realization**

**Part I:**

" _The only one who can beat me is me."_

That had been the sentence that he had constantly spouted when his hope of finding someone that can match with him in terms of talent dwindled down and then was finally gone. He had at first believed what Tetsu had said, that he can find someone who will give him back the thrill he feels whenever he plays.

But then he didn't come. And every last hope he had died seeing how the matches he had come to love so much became boring. How his opponents just lost their will to fight and just  _gave up_  when it was just the end of first half.

And along the way, his friendship with his precious shadow also died.

Aomine supposed that that was entirely his fault for spouting those nonsense to Tetsu. Just remembering the face Tetsu had made in front of him as he continued to mouth off and basically told him that his passes are useless and that he had forgotten how to receive his pass made him feel like a jerk. But he had already told him and he didn't have the strength to take it all back.

In the end, both him and Tetsu drifted apart until his shadow basically disappeared on them.

Frankly speaking, Tetsu was weak. He could give that fast and magical pass to almost anyone in the court and he acknowledges his strength. But he couldn't shoot and has a very low stamina for a basketball player. But at the same time, he was strong. He overcome his weakness and stood on top. Out of all of them, Tetsu was the strongest. He lives in the shadow but inadvertently, he had been his guide towards acquiring his love once again in basketball.

Tetsu was his guide towards his light.

And that light is Kagami Taiga.

Aomine wondered what would have happened if he found Kagami before he became such a jerk.

If Kagami had come to Teiko, would he still end up being the same, or will he still change?

As he stared at Kagami who is now eating his tray of burgers that had formed a pyramid when the redhead had bought it, devouring it at an alarming rate like he hadn't eaten for the past few days, he decided that it was no use looking back to the past because his present is more important.

But he just cannot really help asking himself one question that had been nagging his mind ever since the startling realization came onto him.

Would he still fall in love with Kagami if he had met him before?

"He is adorable isn't he Aomine-kun?" a deadpanned voice suddenly asked beside him that he can almost feel his heart jump out his chest in shocked surprise. He reined in his instinctual urge to shout as he scowled at the baby blue eyes of his shadow sitting beside him while slurping that vanilla milkshake of his.

"What are you going on about Tetsu?" he asked instead, lowering his voice so that the redhead in front of him wouldn't know what they are talking about.

Tetsu only stared at him hard in the eyes. Aomine had every intention of looking into it without backing down but he had to when Tetsu's eyes changed from coolly looking at him into a knowing look.

Damn. Tetsu's eyes still had the effect of making him feel guilty it seems.

No one spoke and the only thing that can be heard on their table if the way Tetsu slurped his vanilla milkshake and the sound of Kagami eating. Aomine's eyes once again drifted to Kagami, looking at the way he is eating his food in fast-record.

It was messy and highly inappropriate but for some reason, Aomine found it adorable.

_Damn. Tetsu's right._

"Settle it immediately Aomine-kun. Do not hesitate." Tetsu once again said. Aomine blinked before looking at his once shadow in question which he answered. "What do you really feel about Kagami-kun?"

Aomine instantly reddened. He already knew what he felt about the stupid basketball idiot! It was a good thing his skin tone is dark or his flush would be instantly noticed.

Apparently, eventhough he didn't say anything, he didn't have to since Tetsu can already see his answer through his reaction because the he nodded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aomine blinked at the question. What he should do? The tanned teen's mind became blank. What is he going to do now? "If you leave it at that, then it's okay."

Aomine then thought about it. Should he leave it at that? Truth be told, he is still trying to come to terms with it. He hadn't even known that he is already- that he is- in love with Kagami until two days ago in the basketball street court the two of them frequently use when they decide to play.

They are at the Maji Burger right now because he is treating Kagami to his burgers – which had almost cleaned his money. He had forgotten how many burgers Kagami usually eats – as an apology for avoiding the redhead for the two days he had brood. And he had also offered to buy Tetsu his favourite milkshake as thanks for convincing him to stop avoiding Kagami.

He really didn't want the redhead to be pissed at him, though he wouldn't ever tell them that.

"Oi! What are you two talking about there?" Kagami asked, a half-eaten burger on his hand as he stared at him and Tetsu with his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing, Kagami-kun."

Maybe he should leave it at that, at least for the moment?

Kagami stared at them some more before finally shrugging his shoulders. "Alright." He then continued his eating fest.

It was a few seconds of silence more before Tetsu spoke quietly to him once again.

"But if you want to pursue Kagami-kun, you have to do it immediately." The inflection in Tetsu's voice made him turn and look at him. Tetsu just stared at him impassively. "Or he'd be taken by someone and before you know it, Kagami-kun is already with someone else."

That last sentence of his froze him.

Aomine's mind was suddenly bombarded by images of Kagami being radiant and happy with an unknown person beside him. Without him in sight.

His eyes froze into a frigid possessive anger.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?? *waiting patiently*


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's... brilliant." Aomine knew he is special, but he only realized how special when the thought practically rammed itself onto his brain without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. I was suppose to put this as oneshot but since you wanted me to continue I did. My updates are erratic and might take a few days or months since I have a very limited free time so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Well, here is the third awaiting chapter. The long-awaitd Kagami point of view. Review for me k?? Oh, and happy birthday to me! [Though 21 is my birthday, I just posted a day early. I'm impatient. Jejeje]

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Split-second Realization**

**Part II**

Kagami is confused.

Okay, he wasn't really _that_ confused. More like irritated, and bewildered, and totally unnerved.

It started the day Aomine, the boastful ace of the Generation of Miracle, the jerk who made Kuroko cry with frustrated tears during the first match against Seirin and Touou had ignored the ball he passed to him during their one on one. Aomine had looked dumbfounded as he stared at him.

And then the jerk avoided him - yes, avoided. What else do you call what he did? Aomine had ignored his calls and text for a rematch and when they saw each other, which was only by chance when the jerk visited Kuroko in said bluenett's house, he had looked like he had seen a ghost, didn't look at him at all and then ran away - for two days - not that he'd missed the bastard. He doesn't. He just wanted to play against him. Jerk or not, Aomine is an excellent player. He ignored how Kuroko smiled weirdly at him when he told that - then came to him saying he'd treat him.

It's food, of course he wouldn't say no. And Ahomine even said he'd pay. And with Kuroko there looking at him imploringly when the jerk also offered to buy him vanilla milkshake, he agreed.

And Kagami also figured that that is Aomine's way of apologizing. He hadn't asked why he avoided him since Kagami thought that it wasn't really his business, though he cannot help but be curious.

He thought that everything would go back to the way it was after that.

But he was wrong.

Because Aomine became, well strange. 

He would look at him for a long time that Kagami can already feel himself becoming flustered. For some strange reason, Aomine's stare makes him feel something that had never happened before. His heart would beat faster when he wasn't even doing anything. He would feel his face becoming hot and he can't stand being looked at like that.

Aomine would also go out of his way just to play basketball with him. Okay, gawd him to play basketball with him. He would go to Seirin, talk to Tetsu for a minute before irritating him and making him forget about anything but to rub it in the bastard's face that he can be beaten. And when Coach Riko would come and smack him with her hand as she usually did whenever he becomes hotheaded, Aomine looked ticked off while looking.

And then for some reason, Aomine's touches feels more intimate than before.

His attitude and words were the same, cocky and all high and mighty, rude and disrespectful. But his actions towards him are what confuses him the most.

Tatsuya's visit is a welcome break from all the confusing things he had been feeling.

"Until when are you staying Tatsuya?" he asked while both him and his brother played basketball on the same court he and Aomine frequented. It's close and free so they played. At least their bond as brothers aren't being threatened anymore. 

"Just until tomorrow Taiga. I have to get back on Sunday. Atsushi will be waiting for me." Tatsuya answered. Kagami's shot missed because he was startled and he released the ball a little too soon. He cursed as he saw this and immediately went to Tatsuya when he got the ball. They faced each other, not giving an inch in their defense. 

"You really are close with that man-child?" he couldn't help but ask in disbelief. Murasakibara is an excellent center and is also a part of the Generation of Miracles, but outside of the court, he acted like a child who always eats snacks. Like Kuroko said, a child with a screw lose. Tatsuya only smiled at him before doing a sharp fake and a fast cut to shake off his defense. Kagami gritted his teeth before he immediately reacted by following his brother's moves and jumping when Tatsuya jumped to shoot. But he wasn't able to stop it since Tatsuya did a mirage shot.

Kagami panted as he stopped moving. he hadn't realized that he was playing quite heatedly with his brother. He glanced and saw Tatsuya also panting, albeit more heavily than him.

"You okay?" Tatsuya nodded before standing up and walking towards the bench where they put their things earlier. They both took out their water and gulped large amounts.

Kagami sighed, closed his bottle of water and watched as his brother did the same. Tatsuya stared at him in confusion before it cleared up and he swung his arm on his shoulder like he had done before in America.

"Ease up Taiga. You're looking worried there." Kagami felt his face heating up, probably in embarassment at the teasing tone Tatsuya used.

"Shut up." Kagami said heatedly. His brother only laughed and ruffled his hair which made him glare at the Yosen player. 

That was when his peripheral view caught a blue color, which he distinctly thinks as Aomine's due to the shade of the hair and tan skin. He stared back and there saw the Touou player looking at them.

"Oi! Aomine!" he shouted, walking towards the other man while dragging Tatsuya with him. "What's up? Weren't we going to play tomo...rrow..." Kagami trailed off and then paused when he saw Aomine looking ... displeased? "Aomine?" he asked, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"Who is he?" 

Kagami blinked, and then looked at his bemused brother and then at the increasingly irritated Aomine. He had a feeling that something is not quite right in the situation.

Just what is he in right now?

*

*

*


	4. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's... brilliant." Aomine knew he is special, but he only realized how special when the thought practically rammed itself onto his brain without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, are my characters in character? I haven't got a clue. I just continued typing since the fic wanted me to type more. Tell me k??

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Split-second Realization**

**Part III**

"Who is he?" Aomine asked. He wanted to hide his irritation but it seemed he hadn't managed to do it with Kagami's taken aback attitude and then his confusion while looking between that... man beside him and then at him.

Kagami's closeness at the new hang-on made him extremely jealous.

Aomine gritted his teeth when he didn't receive any answer. How hard could it be to just answer his question? 

Kagami blinked at him before shooting him a confused yet amused look. He then reached towards the hang-on - again! - in a familiar manner.

"This is Tatsuya. Tatsuya, Aomine." The hang-on named Tatsuya - they are on a first name basis? He thought to himself in disbelief and, not that he'd ever admit it out loud, jealousy - nodded his head while smiling at him politely.

"Yes, Atsushi mentioned him to me once. Ace of the Generation of Miracles." He then reached out and held his hands to him "Himuro Tatsuya." He stated. Aomine ignored him. Why should he play nice to him? Himuro just shrugged and took back his hand even as Kagami hissed at him in displeasure.

"It's okay Taiga." Himuro had said and Aomine felt once again his jealousy flaring. So it's not just Kagami but also this hang-on calling Kagami by his first name.

"It's not okay! Don't you know the meaning of polite Ahomine?" Kagami grumbled. He didn't answer, instead he looked at Himuro the hang-on with narrowed eyes. If it was ever possible to kill with just your eyesight, Himuro might have already been killed and he'd be convicted for murder. 

The hang-on watched him with confused eyes for a second, then changed to startled one, turning to assessing look and descended into a knowing yet amused smirk.

All the while Aomine continued to look, glaring balefully at the now clearly amused Himuro.

Aomine then blinked when Himuro turned to look at Kagami, casually slinging his arm onto the redhead's shoulder, forcefully pulled him towards the other and whispered something to Kagami's ear that had turned the redheaded Seirin player a brilliant shade of red. His flush engulfing his entire face, to the tips of his ear down towards his neck.

His eyes widened at that and his glare became even more menacing than before. In fact he is leaking such intense aura it's like he has activated his ZONE without even playing. 

But Aomine didn't notice that, too absorbed glaring at the hang-on. What the fuck did that hang-on say to have that kind of reaction from the redhead? Even he hadn't been able to achieve that reaction. Kagami flushes yes, but whether in anger or embarassment, his flush wasn't that severe. It didn't seem to travel all over his body.

And having this hang-on do that effortlessly made him want to murder someone, preferably that hang-on.

He saw Kagami hiss in anger at the hang-on, said hang-on giving the redhead a look that he couldn't quite interpret other than it looked a bit smug to him. Kagami still looked red -  _he_ _looked_ _cute_ _,_ he had though absently - and was spluttering. Then he just stopped, gave the hang-on a fierce glare and stomped out of the court.

And he looked like he had forgotten he was there, or maybe Kagami was ignoring him as he didn't even acknowledge him when he walked out. His attitude made him pause his glaring for a second as he frowned at Kagami's tensed back.

"Well Aomine-kun, I'm going. Nice to meet you." The hang-on's voice snap him from his daze. He glared at the other before finally speaking.

"Where do you live?" He demanded. The hang-on looked at him and smirked.

"You would want to know would you?" The hang-on said with that knowing look in his eyes. Aomine didn't care what was in the other's head. The only thing he cared about is whether that irritant is hanging around Kagami's place.

"Tatsuya! Come on! I'm not waiting a dn second for you!" Kagami's irritated voice shouted. Both of them turned to see the redhead fuming.

Hang-on sighed before he looked back at him and smiled in a patronising manner. It made him want to torture someone.

Right now, he would have appreciated Akashi's presence if his former captain would torture the other.

"Guess that's my cue to hurry. I wouldn't want my current landlord to be any more angry with me," he bended down to get the ball on his feet before he stood up, the chain hanging on his neck that has a ring as pendant was manually hid behind his white shirt.

Aomine dismissed the jewelry, too busy with realizing what that hang-on had said. He absently waved a hand at Kagami when the redhead called his name and said goodbye with that irritted voice of his.

It was only when the two was out of his sight before his mind started. The hang-on's last words repeating inside his mind.

_"I wouldn't want my current landlord to be any more angry with me"_

He felt like his blood was frozen and then immediately doused in a lava.

 _They_ _are_ _living_ _together_ _?!_ He grounded his teeth in anger and jealousy. His eyes took on an unholy glint.

 _That_ _would_ _never_ _happen_ _._ He gritted his teeth and stomped towards the redhead's place.

It's time the redheaded idiot knows about everything.

He would not allow anyone to steal the idiot away from him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the late update (here). I always update first in wattpad, then in fanfiction.net and lastly here... sorry again. Hope you like that part.. :)


End file.
